


Victorian Portrait

by Kokiri85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Painting, Portrait, Portraits, Victorian, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: What a portrait of Sirius in Grimmauld Place might look like... except it doesn’t move or talk, sadly.





	Victorian Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Intended to look like one of those Victorian portrait paintings of important men sitting in their offices with random drapery in the background. Sirius is also intended to look like a younger version of the movie, though I blended in some of my own head canon for his looks so it’s not exact.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Artist:[kokiri85](http://kokiri85.tumblr.com/)**  
> 


End file.
